


Cat Got Your Tongue?

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: (I wonder who teases who), (well Ike thought it was), First Kiss, I literally wrote this for the title, Ike's more specifically, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Path of Radiance more specifically, Pre-Relationship, Requited Unrequited Love, Secret Crush, Teasing, This takes place a few months after the first game ends, or at least requited affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: “Hhm?” Ranulf smiled wide enough so that some of his slightly pointer teeth could be seen, “Is there any reason I should stay?”“Uhm...I have a few questions about the laguz?”Ranulf tilted his head invitingly in Ike’s direction, “Well? I’m all ears."“D-Do you know how smaller cats’ tongues are rough? Is...” Ike took a deep breath, and he blushed in his stubborn way, “Is yours the same when you’re not? Transformed, that is.”“Well, there is a way for you to find that out easily on your own.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> The 3rd person narration focuses on Ike when it's just him, and then it switches Ranulf when he appears. I didn't mean for it to happen but it just, did. I hope it doesn't impede the flow at all.

Rebuilding a nation was exhausting and tiresome work, and it grew increasingly irritating with each passing day.

Ike wanted to help, he truly did. Crimea had sheltered and raised him for most of his life, and Elincia was his dear friend, so it was not a lack of loyalty that was his problem. It was all the damn complications. He was not particularly savvy on matters of state, that was something he left to Soren, so he couldn’t fathom why it was so blasted difficulty to just feed your people, rebuild your buildings and replant your fields.

It almost made him yearn for the march again, despite his hatred for pointless violence. On their campaign his word was absolute, and things got done quickly and as he wanted them, and he kept the company of his friends rather than old coots. No need for any of this drathering on. That was why, with a slight feeling of guilt in his heart, Ike’d slip away as often as he could to do things _his_ way. He’d move a crate, he’d give out rations, he’d put brick to mortar. That was where he was truly needed, not in some big room discussing politics he barely comprehended.

In his exploration of Crimea’s capital city castle, he’s discovered a small garden tucked away in the western wing. Directly in the center of it was a large shrub, at a height just shy of where you could call it a tree. After he’d done what he considered a good morning’s work, he would frequently rest against it, indulging in a nice pre-lunch nap. He was rarely interrupted, as he only needed the noise of the servants bustling about to alert him that lunch was ready.

But one day was different.

His eyes had just fallen shut when he heard footsteps approach him in his sanctuary. He contemplated feigning sleep in case it was just a passerby, but those hopes were dashed when he felt someone poke his cheek.

He cracked one eye opened, ready to be irritated, when his mouth fell open at the sight before him.

“Ranulf!”

“The one and only,” the laguz replied, smiling as Ike quickly straightened his posture, “Before you ask why I’m here, let me answer you; I’m here to see how the reconstruction is going, and to report back the state laguz-beorc relations.”

Ike scooched to the side, inviting his friend to sit beside him. Ranulf took the invitation, and Ike had to resist the urge to blush when he felt Ranulf’s tail brush his thigh, “Why send someone so high ranking for something so simple?”

Ranulf shrugged, “His Majesty probably wants to hear the words from lips he know he can trust.”

“That makes sense,” Ike said, truly relieved to hear about someone in power doing something he thought was reasonable, “But don’t think I’m not grateful you’re here. If I show myself in the main wing, I’ll be pulled away and asked questions I can’t answer or be told to give pointless speeches, or...”

Sensing his growing irritation, Ranulf laid a hand on Ike’s shoulder, which surprisingly seemed to effectively calm him down, “Those pointless speeches are pretty important, actually.”

“I know that, and I know I’m being childish, but it’s just not _me_.”

Ranulf bit his lip, before grinning once more.

“Well, I promise not to _rat_ you out. I’d rather chase one anyway.”

The slow realization that dawned on Ike’s face was priceless. He barked out a laugh, holding his stomach, “The idea of you chasing a rat around, untransformed, is...ha hah ha ha!” He coughed to regain his composure, but the look on his face was undeniably more pleasant now.

He could feel some tension leave Ike’s body, which pleased him, and it made an idea form in Ranulf’s head. There was a knowing smile on his lips as he leaned in Ike’s side, the rush of heat on Ike’s neck no secret to him. He was fully aware of Ike’s crush on him; he was figuring out the world around him and Ranulf found it endearing, though he also found it hard to believe someone so attractive as Ike would be single for almost eighteen whole years (as he would have had to be to have such an innocent infatuation). He was an adult by beorc standards now, and his features were maturing nicely, becoming even more of a catch than he was before. He trusted and liked Ike, so would it hurt to indulge the man a little to take his mind off things?

Ranulf stretched exaggeratedly. He caught Ike’s lance at his taut stomach and felt flattered by the attention, “Well, I should be going. They can’t be wondering where the _both_ of us are...” he paused long enough for Ike to take the hint that he could somehow stop him from leaving, and somehow the usually dense beorc got it.

“Wait! Not yet.”

“Hh?” Ranulf smiled wide enough so that some of his slightly pointer teeth could be seen, “Is there any reason I should stay?”

“Uhm...” Ike swallowed thickly, “I have a few questions about the laguz?”

He was desperate and it was adorable. He was usually so unusually composed for someone of  his age and experiences, so seeing him flustered was something Ranulf cherished. He sat back down, invitingly tilting his head in Ike’s direction, “Well? I’m all ears,” he said, twitching his ears.

Ike had clearly not planned this through. He was smart, but _The gift of strategy and forethought lies solely with Soren_ , Ranulf thought.

“D-Do you know how smaller cats’ tongues are rough?”

“Yes, ours are the same way when we’re transformed.”

“Is...” he took a deep breath, and he blushed in his stubborn way, “Is yours the same when you’re not? Transformed, that is.”

_Feeling bold, are we? So like you._

“Well, there is a way for you to find that out easily on your own.”

Ike started, “What?”

Ranulf leaned in towards Ike’s face, pausing as their noses brushed, “I won’t do this unless you let me,” he said seriously, looking right into Ike’s eyes.

Ike had always found his differently colored eyes mesmerizing, so when he replied it was quiet but firm, “Yes.” Accepting the affirmation, Ranulf erased the distance between them and stole Ike’s first kiss from his lips. The beorc had little expectations from his first kiss, if he ever expected to experience one at all. But the benefit of not setting any expectations meant that they were easily surpassed, and this kiss did just that.

Ranulf’s lips were soft against his, filling Ike’s whole face with warmth. Their mouths weren’t still nor were the moving all that much. They just stayed as they were until Ike reached a hand out to squeeze Ranulf’s shoulder while pulling him closer, a clear indication of his curiosity and desire. Their lips parted for a brief second before they were back together once more, Ike now having chased Ranulf’s lips with his own. His inexperience was undeniable in his lack of technique, but his earnesty more than made up for it.

Just as he was starting to get the hang of it, Ranulf pulled away, leaving Ike with the biggest pout anyone would have ever seen on him.

“But I didn’t get to-”

Ranulf put a finger to Ike’s lip and Ike just stared dumbly at him, “You will, but under one condition.”

Ike nodded.

“You go do what you have to with those dreary politicians. If I get a good report, I’ll have a nice surprise for you.”

Looking terribly put out yet also terribly excited, Ike nodded slowly. He got up and brushed his knees off, pouting slightly at Ranulf, “It better be more worth my time then what I’m going to go do.”

Ranulf pat him on the back, urging him in the direction of the main wing, “I promise, it will be. Now go, Mr. Hero-of-Crimea.”

Grumbling, Ike stalked off, leaving Ranulf to watch him leave in his adorable huff. _What an interesting beorc you are, Ike_ , he thought, shaking his head fondly before he left to perform his own duties (which he had, in fact, also put off).

* * *

 Retiring to his room, Ike finally released the deep sigh he’d been holding in for hours. The sun had long set and the moon was high in the sky, which meant that he had been listening to those old fools drone on for ages. He did find some solace in the fact that Elincia clearly was as lost as him, but she was also far more eager to learn than he was.

It was obvious she pitied him, because she did put an end to the meeting an hour or so early, which he was truly grateful for. He flopped down on his bed face first, but sleep didn’t come so easily as he wasn’t used to the soft, downy mattress they gave him. He wouldn’t have been able to sleep anyhow, as there was a knock at his door.

“Ike?”

_Ranulf!_

He would never admit how excited he was as he jumped out of bed to unlatch the door, allowing his laguz friend in.

“Ike! A little bird told me that you did what you were supposed to today. Good work.”

Ike huffed, “I was bribed.”

“Oh?” Ranulf shut the door behind him, grinning invitingly at Ike, “Is the idea of kissing me that important to you?”

Blushing in that way that few got to see, Ike looked away, unable to refute that fact. His crush offered to make out with him, of course he’d be happy! Not that he wanted to give Ranulf the satisfaction of knowing that, though he seemed to already.

Ranulf clicked his tongue, “Alright then, go sit down on your bed.”

Being surprisingly obedient, Ike complied, sitting with his hands placed firmly on his knees. It made Ranulf want to laugh, how awkward he looked. the laguz unclasped his headband, revealing his messy hair. He put it on the nightstand to sit next to Ike. Still not saying anything, he removed Ike’s headband and put it next to his own.

“The first thing you need to do is relax. This isn’t going to be fun for anyone if you’re stiff as a board the whole time.”

Nodding, Ike took a deep breath and let his tight posture loosen.

“Good boy. Open your mouth just a little- just a little bit,” he said with a laugh at how unnecessarily wide Ike had opened his mouth, “Okay, good. Now close you eyes, alright?”

As it seemed it was all he could do, Ike nodded again, let his eyes fall closed. Laughing softly, Ranulf gently held Ike’s cheeks in his hands. He could feel how warm they were and it was gratifying. Figuring now was not the time for (nor was Ike the man for) hesitancy, he leaned forward with an open mouth and slotted their lips together. It didn’t start much different from their kiss before to ease Ike into the idea. He seemed to respond well, as he groaned quietly into Ranulf’s mouth.

And then he gasped,

Ranulf’s tongue dared venture into Ike’s mouth, and the surprise and lack of unpleasantness startled the less experienced man. The idea of kissing like this had always been a vague concept to him but now here he was, doing with the man who always caught his gaze.

He grabbed at Ranulf’s shoulder to tug him closer again, and threaded his other hand through the man's light blue hair, curiosity and pleasure overriding unfamiliarity. Ranulf complied without a second thought, pulling Ike towards him so their chests were nearly touching. A late burst of puberty was really hitting Ike, as his chest was nearly broader than Ranulf’s now.

He used his tongue to encourage Ike’s to start participating, and with some hesitancy Ike tried his best to reciprocate. After what felt like an age to Ike, Ranulf pulled away to let them breath.

"Well, I think you should have your answer by now,” Ranulf said with shallow breaths, “Well, was it rough?”

The only response he received was Ike’s hands covered his entirely red face.  
  
“What is it, Ike?” Ranulf said, proud of himself, “Cat got your tongue?”

“...stupid cat...”

Ranulf lunged forward and kissed him again.•

**Author's Note:**

> For the record the ending does NOT lead to sex because Ike is an awkward baby and would not be ready in any way haha.


End file.
